


Ticket For Two

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Dates, Tokyo - Freeform, and some others stuff coughs, flirting in the back of theaters like they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto jumps a little, then blushes at being caught staring, but Haruka doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he says in a whisper, “I want popcorn.” </p><p>Makoto looks down at the bucket in his hands. He’s completely forgotten he had it. He plucks a piece off the very top and smiles, bringing it close to Haruka’s lips. “Say ah.”</p><p>Haruka frowns at that but opens up anyway, taking it into his mouth and chewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket For Two

“Why don’t you go save our seats while I get some snacks?”

Makoto and Haruka are at the movie theater. In between all of Haruka’s training and all of Makoto’s studying, it was hard for them to find a night where they could go out and explore Tokyo. Tonight was the exception, though, and after long deliberation on what their plans would be, Haruka hadn’t objected when Makoto’d suggested watching the newest release.

“A lot of people at the university are talking about it,” he’d said.

And now, they’re standing in the middle of a crowded theater, determined to make the most out of their time off.

“Haru?” Makoto watches as Haru blinks back to reality. “Did you hear what I said?”

Haru stares at him, questioning.

Makoto laughs. “Seats.”

“...Oh,” Haru mumbles, turning to look at the filling auditorium. “I’ll go save some.”

“Thank you,” Makoto says with a smile, then turns to the snack counter.

It takes a few minutes, but Makoto finally walks into the theater with a tub of popcorn and a drink in his hands, scanning the first few rows for a familiar head of dark hair. He doesn’t spot it and scrunches up his brows — had he walked into the wrong theater? — before a hand waving in his peripheral vision has him turning his head. There, in the very last row, Haruka sits, waiting.

Makoto makes his way up the stairs and shuffles himself across the row until he’s planted himself in the seat beside Haruka. “We always sit in the front, Haru,” he says, an unvoiced question lingering in his words.

Haruka shrugs. “I felt like sitting here today.”

“Oh. Well, I guess there’s no problem with that.”

Then Makoto smiles, his signature head tilt joining the upturn of his lips, and Haruka allows a small pout to grace his own before he turns his head and keeps his gaze fixated on the screen in front of them. Makoto can’t help but giggle at the red tint creeping up on Haruka’s cheeks.

Nothing happens for a while. The theater fills with more people as the showtime gets nearer and nearer. No one’s joined Makoto and Haruka in their row yet — understandable, since they’re at the very top — but Makoto wouldn’t have noticed it on his own. _Oh no_ , the reason he even pays any attention to the distribution of people in the theater is because of the man next to him.

It seems as though, whenever someone walks in, Haruka bores his eyes into the back of their heads until they’ve chosen a seat. Then, he calmly sinks back into his own.

Makoto opens his mouth to ask, but with the look of indifference on Haruka’s face, he knows he’d be wasting breath.

It’s probably nothing, anyway.

When the room finally dims, signaling the beginning of the movie, Makoto hears a small sigh (of relief?) coming from next to him and Haruka straightens himself out.

Makoto’s never been more confused.

The movie starts off fine. It’s mostly a lot of introducing the characters, getting the setting in place, and giving the basic information needed for the plot. Still, Makoto’s transfixed, the excited, movie-loving boy from way back still lingering within him.

It’s only when an arm stretches out in front of his chest does his focus break, and he looks down at the limb, then up at its owner. “Haru?”

“Give me the drink.”

“The dr— Oh.” Makoto hasn’t realized he’s still been holding onto it. “Are you thirsty?”

“Not really. I just want to hold it.”

Makoto smiles. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll just put it in the cupho—”

“Give me the drink, Makoto.”

Haruka’s eyes are so determined, his _voice_ is so determined, that Makoto’s words stop in his throat. Wordlessly, he hands the cup over, which Haruka grabs with both hands. He stares at the straw for a second before shrugging lightly and taking a small sip, eyes lighting up at the fact that Makoto’s gotten his favorite soda, and then he sits back in seat.

Just like that.

As if nothing has just happened.

Makoto keeps his eyes on Haruka, but the man does nothing to acknowledge Makoto.

He turns his attention back to the movie, but his focus is cut in half _at least._

It doesn’t help that Haruka’s fidgeting beside him, which he’s never done before. He’s usually still as a wall, which comes in handy when something scary happens on screen and Makoto needs someone to grab onto. Makoto’s worry starts to kick in and he’s about to ask if Haruka’s feeling well and wants to go back home when Haruka turns his own head to look at Makoto.

Makoto jumps a little, then blushes at being caught staring, but Haruka doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he says in a whisper, “I want popcorn.”

Makoto looks down at the bucket in his hands. He’s completely forgotten he had it. He plucks a piece off the very top and smiles, bringing it close to Haruka’s lips. “Say ah.”

Haruka frowns at that but opens up anyway, taking it into his mouth and chewing.

Makoto laughs quietly and holds up another piece. Sure, he can just have Haru eat by himself, but his hands were so tightly wrapped around the cup that Makoto, for some reason, didn’t have the heart to ask him to. Even so, it brings back fond memories of their early adolescence, when they used to frequent the movies a lot more together. During those times, Haruka would always be the one with the drink, and Makoto would always be the one with the popcorn, and their arms would cross as they held out their item for the other to share.

_Maybe that’s why Haru wanted the drink?_

Haruka opens his mouth again and Makoto drops the popcorn inside. He chews again, takes a sip of the soda, then brings the straw to Makoto’s lips and gently presses the tip of it against them. Makoto closes his mouth around it and sucks, and the expression on Haruka’s face changes from indifference to something else, something Makoto can’t quite pinpoint.

“Delicious, Haru-chan,” Makoto says once he’s had his fill, and Haruka seems too out of it to tell him to drop the honorific, too in thought, too…

...cautious?

“I want more popcorn,” Haruka mumbles.

“Eh? Already?” Makoto asks, but doesn’t waste time in grabbing another piece. “You never eat this much. But we didn’t have lunch, so I guess it—”

It’s actually quite amazing how quickly the air gets sucked out of him when he feels a pair of lips brush against his thumb and index finger. Haruka’s taken the kernel, yes, but this time, he’s moved his mouth a little too far up, swiping the popcorn away and then some.

Makoto and Haruka lock eyes and Makoto can’t even hear himself breathe as he stares at the man in front of him who _definitely_ seems to be chewing a lot slower than normal.

He swallows. “Another.”

Makoto _really_ wastes no time. He doesn’t even look at the bucket as he grabs another piece and holds it up. This time, Haruka extends his tongue until it’s touching the kernel, then curls it back inside his mouth.

Makoto’s entire body feels like fire.

What movie was even playing? He can’t remember.

“Another.”

This time, Haruka takes his time plucking the kernel from Makoto. He closes his lips around it and looks up at Makoto from under dark lashes. He brings it into his mouth just a tiny bit then sticks out his tongue again, swiping it along the edges of Makoto’s fingers. Makoto hears the _crunch_ of Haruka biting down on the food before his entire finger is engulfed in wet heat.

Haruka’s eyelashes flutter shut as he hollows his cheeks and sucks the salt off of Makoto’s finger. He slowly goes back, tongue dragging as he does, and a small _pop_ echoes in the back of the theater as Haruka pulls off.

A small moan comes from Haruka’s mouth and a small whine emerges from Makoto’s.

Makoto doesn’t wait for a cue again. Picking up another piece, he holds it up to Haruka, who takes it into his mouth. “The popcorn must be delicious if you’re eating this much, Haru.”

A fiery glint flashes across Haruka’s eyes and, in this dark theater, Makoto can swear he sees him smile. “Wanna try some?”

Makoto nods wordlessly, but he doesn’t make a grab for any, because the tone in Haruka’s words makes it very clear that that is _not_ what he means.

Haruka finally, _finally_ makes use of the cupholder at every seat and slides the drink in, freeing his hands. He gets out of his seat and stands in front of Makoto, and before the brunet can ask what he’s doing, Haruka plants himself on his lap and places his hands on the side of his face. Makoto gasps at his icy cold grip, brought on from the drink he’d been holding the past half hour, and that combined with the intensity in Haruka’s gaze brings chills down his spine.

Haruka grabs a kernel from the bucket that's currently being crushed between both of their bodies, places it on the tip of his tongue, then presses that against Makoto’s own lips as he waits for entrance to be granted.

Makoto parts his lips and Haruka wastes no time in dipping his tongue into his mouth.

For as confident as Haruka seems, Makoto doesn’t miss the reddish tint of his neck, his ears, his face as he pushes the kernel into Makoto’s mouth. He doesn’t miss the small fumble of his lips or the small shuffle on his lap (which is not helping at all). He’s sure Haruka’s shyness matches his own, and the thought makes this whole situation a little more endearing.

“Mm,” Haruka breathes against Makoto’s lips as he tilts his head more and makes their kiss, their exchange, their _whatever this is_ deeper. He swipes his tongue along the roof of Makoto’s mouth and slowly drags it back, disconnecting himself from Makoto with a shaky breath.

Makoto, in complete awe, bites down on the kernel and chews, such a simple action becoming a lot harder with the way he’s being stared at. When he swallows, Haruka clears his throat and asks, “Taste good?”

“Tastes great,” Makoto nods, then tilts his head and hums. “But I know something that tastes better.”

Haruka raises a brow as Makoto takes Haruka’s hands into his own, and he keeps them there, smiling at Haruka with what anyone else would see as sweetness, but with what only Haruka can see as something else. Once Makoto’s satisfied with whatever he is he intended to do, he lets go.

“...Ma— _aah_ ,” Haruka pants as Makoto raises the hem of his shirt just slightly to place ice cold fingers against bare skin, and Haruka sincerely hopes that no one in the theater heard him.

Makoto seems to have the same thought, because he’s quick to press his lips against Haruka’s again and swallow his sounds completely. Haruka’s breath hitches as Makoto’s thumbs begin to rub circles into his sides. 

Makoto and Haruka kiss, and it’s probably the quietest they’ve ever been but it’s screaming so loud in their minds. Haruka parts his lips completely to let Makoto do as he pleases, which he does, leaving not one inch of his mouth unexplored. He then sucks both of Haru’s lips into his mouth until they’re plump and red, then pulls back.

Seeing Haru like this, eyes wide in shock and so _blue_ , face redder than he’s ever seen it, lips still parted, makes Makoto a little starstruck at just how beautiful he is.

And then, as the realization of what he’s done dawns on him, his smile falls and a dark red colors his face. “Aah, ahha, Haru…. Oh my god,” Makoto squeaks, dropping his forehead against the other’s chest. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“...What?” Haruka asks, still trying to gather his breath. “What are you talking about?”

“I-I don’t know why I did that! You were just so beautiful, and you know, the popcorn thing, aah, oh no, the popcorn spilled on the floor, Haru we—"

Haruka swats him on the side of the head, shutting Makoto up. “I have no idea why you did that either,” he begins, and Makoto peeks up at him in embarrassment. “...But I did like it.”

The last part comes out in a bit of a slur as Haruka does his best to say those words as fast as he can. But Makoto still hears and his eyes light up, glad that he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries or done something to make the other uncomfortable.

Haruka rolls his eyes light-heartedly. “I’m the one who started it, you know.”

“Ah, I guess that’s true,” Makoto murmurs, and giggles up at Haruka with a smile just as bright that now, it’s Haruka’s turn to hide his face in Makoto’s chest.

That is, until an explosion sounds from behind them and Makoto jumps, digging his fingers into Haruka’s arms. Haruka smiles at that, at how easily they’re able to just be themselves around each other, to just be comfortable as they’ve always been, and looks at the movie screen. “Guess we missed quite a bit.”

“W-Why is that guy killing his friend? I thought he was the leader of the group!”

Haruka shrugs. “Beats me.”

“Guess I’ll have to watch it again…”

“I don’t mind coming here again,” Haruka mumbles, startling himself with his own words, and watches in amusement as Makoto starts to fumble over his. He smiles and tilts his head up to kiss the brunet on the cheek. “Let’s finish the movie and go home.”

Makoto blinks, then laughs, his eyes getting soft, and he wraps his arms around Haruka.

Makoto can’t see himself sitting in the front rows ever again.

   


**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the movie date official art that was released a few hours ago. *tears up* Makoharu is so beautiful.  
> Also shout out to Anna for the title to this fic! It would've taken be 50 years to think of one.


End file.
